pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
These are my archives, please refrain from editing them. *August - December (2010) *January-February (2011) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 : ---- Re:Project Anime Thank you. I will add it right now. Project Anime will be a big responsibilty and I vow to look after it, thank you for suggesting it, and me as the leader. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Can I be a member of your team? User: SweetSophie19 ﻿ Pokemon Team Oh, ok. So, how do can I join the Electric Team? User: SweetSophie19 Ok, I got it up on my page. Thanks for your help! User: SweetSophieUser: SweetSophie19 I couldn't get the box to come up... If you can fix it, that would be great! :) User: SweetSophie19 Thank You!! Thank you for the help! :) User: SweetSophie19 ﻿ Template Trouble The Template for http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Aaron%27s_Beautifly has gone, I;m guessing it's to do with the Rich Text Editor. Can you fix it please? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I'm new to this wiki and I heard your an admin! I can't wait to get to know you in the future! Bullet Francisco 21:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Template Colours and Issues First of all, please could you fix the template for IL074? (I'm probably going to get into a habit of asking you, your online the most) Also I sent the following to Evanf but I thought I'd better ask you aswell. "I want a certain colour to be on a Template (Userbox) but I typed it in and it didn't come up. I thought that's strange because you were able to get that Sea Green colour for my signature. Is there a way of adding colours to make them available to use in Templates? I'm going to ask Crimsonnavy aswell" So yeah, reply to this message with your opinion! ;p Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) User: Lovelyladies The user lovelyladies is putting fake info on pages. He is also posting insults to other users and gets badges for it. Can you do something about this?--Qazqaz555 01:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) User:Lovelyladies Please can you ban Lovelyladies, I think the 2 messages above prove why. 1. Qazqaz555 has evidence. 2. Lovelyladies swore at you or Qazqaz555 I don't know who, but either way it's unacceptable. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 09:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Archiving I just archived my talk page so it has a second talk page. I copyed and pasted the Welcome to the Wiki message to my current talk page. But for some reason, at the top of the page, it says "Edit this Page" instead of "Leave a Message". Could you tell me why and how to get it back to normal? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 11:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Semi-protection As we are closing in on the overseas BW release date we might want to semi-protect some of the highly edited articles specially articles relating to Generation V for a month to prevent mass of unwanted contributors from spams, false information, vandalism, etc. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 23:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal * ✔ BobTrollin - need a year long ban for blanking templates and articles. * ✔ also need a year of ban in blanking articles partner in crime. * vandalism * vandalism — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 04:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How do you that from your begin? i mean, you have one thing and on that thing is: your a fan of Typhlosion. how do you that? PS: i'm from the netherlands so i am not so very good at english. Thanks! Hi. Hello, Crimsonnavy. Tlsonic 6:56pm, Feb 26, 2011.﻿ Can I start the Psychic Team? If not thats fine too. Bullet Francisco 02:16, February 28, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Rip-off I went on Winxfan1's user page and I noticed he had the following written "The Wiki-Plateau is a group dedicated to stopping vandals, and other errors. There are currently 17 spots available in the Wiki-Plateau. You have to have at least 500 edits on any wiki to get in. You must have at least 50 edits on this wiki to get in. Only I can grant members of this wiki access to the Wiki-Plateau." I don't mean to be a snitch but isn't that kind of ripping off PokePower, and since when was there a Wiki-Plateau, did Winxfan1 just make it up? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Banned Template I had an idea, tell me if it's a bad idea but when you ban a user you could put a template on their user page saying " has been banned, please refrain from leaving them messages, or editing their user page. will remove this template when his or her ban has ended" If it's a bad idea just tell me but I think it will be a useful template. Obviously we'll need someone to create it if it's a good idea so maybe you or Gaehwasan could make one. For some reason the wiki won't let you upload pictures for a few hours, I don't know why. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sprites We need the following sprites for Agatha's page: *Gengar from Red and Blue *Haunter from Red and Blue *Arbok from Red and Blue *Golbat from Red and Blue *Gengar from Yellow *Haunter from Yellow *Arbok from Yellow *Golbat from Yellow *Gengar from FR and LG *Haunter from FR and LG *Arbok from FR and LG *Golbat from FR and LG *Misdreavus from FR and LG Could you do that for me please? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Very well. I did have a bit of a sprite system for my Pokemon Stadium and PS 2 things. For Pokemon used in pokemon stadium I used sprites from FireRed and LeafGreen. For Pokemon Stadium 2, sprites from HeartGold and SoulSilver. ﻿ Gym Leaders Bulbapedia has the official English names of the Unova Gym Leaders. I wish we could find better Official art of Drayden, Iris, Caitlin, Marshal, Shauntal and Grimsley. Plus, it was taxing, but I jotted down the attacks of the pokemon used by the Gym Leaders and the Elite Fore of the Kanto Region. I'm working on the attacks of the pokemon used by the Gym Leaders and Elite Four of the Johto region now. Just something to do while we wait for the anime articles to be done. Later. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:46, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I am currently new to this wiki, so if you could give me some advice, that would be great. Samurott88 11:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Recreate Lizabeth Article This is just a simple request. I wish for the Lizabeth article to be back up on ths wiki. Though you might want to tweak it a bit so it won't be deleted again. This is a simple reuest that I ask. I can understand if you say no. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) So that's what happened. Do you still have the Lizabeth pics or are they gone too? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Bump: Sorry, Something I do on YCM if no one replies. Anyway, all leaked info seems to be legit now. Oh, and I recreated the Lizabeth article. A stub now, but as long as we don't copy anything from Bulbapedia it should be here to stay. I also re-re-recreated the Melody page. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. And I hope we find Cinnamon soon. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Cinnamon115 Something's happened to Cinnamon115 her user page is empty when it previously had info in it and I checked her block log and she's never been blocked - even her contributions are messed - there are no edits on Episodes noted when she must have edited about 8! What's happened? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Sysop I know I'm a Project Leader, Chief Editor of the Anime Department and a PokePower so you may be surprised I'm asking this, but do you think I'm eligible to become a Sysop? But, before I'm declined or accepted could you explain a little more about what Sysops do? So then if I realise it's not for me, I have the choice to back out and step down. I know they stop vandalism and have the power to block people, is there anything else I should know before I officially ask to become one. Oh wait, I found this page, is there anything I need to read that's important? http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki:Administrators Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) New Here! Hey whats up with all the team stuff? Electric and psycic team? Also you should knoe that someone has been swapping the Sprites for the gen V pokemon with random junk images from the anime. Vulkan He'Stan 19:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I would like to become an admin btw. I can redirect you to some other Wikias if you want to make sure Im reliable. I tend to be on about 4 hours a day and am a great MultiTasker. (dont worry I wont get all mopy if you say no) Vulkan He'Stan 19:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) If you can, please answer my two new questions in my latest comment on my blog. Kthxbye! :p --M M 03:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I hope we can work together to contribute to this Wiki. Oshawott Gijinka 07:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I be in the Electric Team? GalvantulaPikachu (I love eating at Dimarco's on Bargates!) 19:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Wrong I never edited that. So thanks for trying. Anime Ban Template What do you think of an Anime Ban Template? If a user continuosly breaks Anime Rules (set by Project Anime) then he/she will have an Anime Ban Template put on their user page or contributions page. Saying that the user has been Anime Banned starting on DD/MM/YYYY/ and is not permitted to edit any Anime Related Articles unless the ban is undone by either Hstar or Crimsonnavy If anyone has seen this user edit an Anime Related Article contact Hstar or Crimsonnavy. Do you think it's a good idea? It's a rough idea at the moment but does it have any potential? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I dont think this is a good idea. It seems like an unnecesary punishment added to the fact that the person has already been banned. I personaly would not come back even if the ban was lifted if someone decided to humiat me in such a way. Vulkan He'Stan 20:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) The person wouldn't be banned they would just be banned from Anime Articles. Why are you making it sound like I'm saying something completely different Vulkan He'Stan? (I appreciate your thoughts Crimsonnavy and thank you for thinking about it even thought it's a no.) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Translation Trouble I don't know what to do in this situation...Jugglers are Harlequins, Kindergarteners are Preschoolers, Baseball Players are Infielders, and Tennis Players are Smashers; yet, I'm having a problem trying to get the English trainer class names in the Routes and Gyms. Can you contact someone to put the sprites on a different template or whatever it is? SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 16:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay then...To my DS!! SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Move Lists It knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Leaf Blade, Slam, Grasswhistle, Leaf Storm, Wring Out, Attract, and the new moves Coil and Leaf Tornado. Another new move that it learns is Grass Oath. Just cut this out of snivey's page as it makes his descriptive paragraph to long winded. I propose adding a second collumn to his moves list to show HMs, TMs, and other moves he lears outside of his standerd LvL-ing. Trainers coming to the page could simply scroll down and get a veiw of ALL possible moves. I thiink this would be a good idea for all the pages. Vulkan He'Stan 18:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Issues! I clearly have more than 50 edits but not the achievement for it. Whats going on? Vulkan He'Stan 20:17, March 8, 2011 (UTC) This is one of the stupidest things I've done... This is probably a stupid question, but since I have over 800 edits and I'm not a sock puppet account (I think, not sure what you mean by that), would I be able to join PokePower as a person who adds information on the games, mainly Pokemon? (not exactly those words, but you know what I mean) Violo 01:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll probably just go with Game Builder. 06:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) HI. NICE MEETING YOU. THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE HERE. Emerald Sprites We need Sprites of Pokemon from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald for the Hoenn Gym Leader Rematches. Think you can help me with this? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. That's all I ask. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Page creation Just need permision so create a stratagy page for the game players. It will be divided ito sections by Generation. Will include : Ideal move sets : Good pokemon combinations : Little known move effects (for instance if you knock an enemy out of the sky with smack down hn all subsequent rock moves are no longer supr effective). : Anti Tank stratageys : A list of EVs and how best to use them. Thanks in advance Vulkan He'Stan 21:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Got the page up! Its the Pokemon Stratagem. I scrapped the idea of seperating it by generation (This would make the page EVEN LONGER) but I think its coming along nicely. I would appreaciate it if you wuld take a quick glance and get back to me with your opinion. Vulkan He'Stan 20:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) If I do then I make sure to go back through and change the majority of the text into my own words. BTW Turnitin.com is great for scanning a page for plagrism quickly and efficiantly. Just copy and pate the text of the page into a word doccument then upload it onto th site. It will scan the entireintrnet and show you wht lines came from where. I used this on my own Wiki. Pokemon Black and White I thik we should update every page with the correct Pokemon Black and White english names and add information to all the Pokemon Black and White articles. I will start and I will need help.''Gator''fan6 21:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) A quick apology Hmm. Want to apoligiz for asking for th adminship. Just read Charitwo's entire talk page. I hadn't realized that this site was so old (im used to serribii) and just how many request you guys must get. I also want to apologize for missing Es in my words. The keyboard on my home Comp suffered a verry unfortunate accident involving a cup of coffe during a cram session. A quick apology Hmm. Want to apoligiz for asking for th adminship. Just read Charitwo's entire talk page. I hadn't realized that this site was so old (im used to serribii) and just how many request you guys must get. I also want to apologize for missing Es in my words. The keyboard on my home Comp suffered a verry unfortunate accident involving a cup of coffe during a cram session. Vulkan He'Stan 22:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC)